supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samandriel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Samandriel is an angel of heaven. He was assigned for a delicate mission only to be intercepted by Cassandra and believed Samandriel not to be suitable for such task. She decides to personally train the angel, even go far as to upgrade him so he can be a lot stronger. Biography Unlike half of his siblings that were created by God, Samandriel was created by his mother, Goddess. Samandriel is one of the youngest angels in Heaven, but he is still older than Castiel, despite his vessel's appearance. Samandriel, along with Sophia, Ezekiel, Balthazar, Anael, Uriel, Cassiel, and Castiel were all close friends. Even though he was older than his younger brother, Samandriel admired Castiel's vision of Free Will and heart, however is disappointed on how he's used it to cause so much damage. Season 8 Naomi ordered Samandriel to deal with an important mission of in search for the Word of God (Angel Tablet), however Cassandra notices that Samandriel hardly seems one for such a dangerous task and prevents her uncle from going any further as he has no buisness being on the field, whatsoever. She decides to help make him stronger if he's going to help by training him personally and augmenting his powers. Equipment * Angel Blade: Samandriel carries a standard angel blade at all times. It can kill any supernatural entity except for Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Archangel Level Entities, or Leviathans. Powers and Abilities Samandriel is a low tier angel and his angelic powers are not strong as a normal angel. Lower Angelic Powers * Angelic Possession: Samandreil can possess any human unless he asks for their consent, in order to walk the Earth without harming humans in his true visage. * Immortality: Samandriel is one of the youngest angels to ever be created, but he is still older than Castiel. Samandriel has been around for a thousands of years. He cannot age or wither * Teleportation: Samandriel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach or knowledge. Augmented Angelic Powers Cassandra uses her powers to strengthen Samandriel's powers to a slight degree than normal angels. He can now contend with Warrior or magic practitioner deities or Knights of Hell. * Holy White Light: Samandriel can generate a white light from the palm of his hand and wound anything on the same level as a common angel or possibly a Knight of Hell. * Angelic Immunity: Granted power by Cassandra, Samandriel is no longer dependent on Heaven as he can no longer suffer and illness or weaken from being cut off from Heaven. He is also able to resist angel warding use to dampen his powers or prevent him from entering a certain buliding with angel blocking/proofing sigil. * Super Strength: Samandriel imbues his vessel with supernatural strength. He is capable of fighting against Knights of Hell or Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities. He can overwhelm all younger angels except Higher Angels, all demons except Princes of Hell, Dukes of Hell, and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Seth, Ladon, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans. * Swordsmanship: Thanks to Cassandra's training, Samandriel has improved in his usage of sharp weaponry. Stated by Cassandra, Samandriel has potential to become something greater if he only realizes that himself. * Telekinesis: Samandriel can move objects or beings with his mind. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If activated, Samandriel can be banished form a certain location and be sent back to Heaven. * Angel Warding: While Samandriel is resistant to normal angel warding, a whole range of powerful ones can weaken or prevent him from entering a certain location. * Holy Fire: A ring of holy fire can confine Samandriel but he can get out with moderate difficulties. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathan can kill Samandriel. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Samandriel. * Cambion: Samandriel can physically overwhelm a regular Cambion and potentially kill one. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy him. * Greater Demons: Samandriel is able to match a Knight of Hell, however Princes, Dukes, or Cain can still overwhelm and kill him * Higher Angels: With his new upgrade, Samandriel can overwhelm his common angel siblings, however Seraphim or Grigori can still kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Samandriel. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Samandriel, but he can hold his own against regular Nephilims. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angel weaponry is still capable of killing Samandriel. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except fro five things in creation. Samandriel is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 8 Characters